


(always be) my baby is looking fly

by ryanwolfe



Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [2]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, s7e08 Gone Baby Gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: Ryan doesn’t usually wear something so flamboyant or eye catching but Eric had gotten up earlier because he was on call. When Ryan woke up, it was to an outfit spread on, chosen by Eric and Ryan couldn’t not wear it.a short fix-it of sorts, during the events of season seven, episode eight, “gone baby gone”, because there needs to be a logical reason for that outfit and i’ve decided it involves eric.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820749
Kudos: 14





	(always be) my baby is looking fly

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr — [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)
> 
> cause ryan has a lot of interesting outfits and i demand a reason for this specific combo of creamsicle button down and bright orange tie. decided eric should be part of that reason, almost like a fluffy piece cause my boys deserve it.
> 
> (// = time skip)

Ryan’s walking down the broad walk, feeling somewhat uncomfortable as he makes his way to Horatio. 

He’s wearing a light orange button down shirt and a brighter matching orange tie. 

Ryan doesn’t usually wear something so flamboyant or eye catching but Eric had gotten up earlier because he was on call. When Ryan woke up, it was to an outfit spread on, chosen by Eric and Ryan couldn’t not wear it.

Considering it’s a case about a missing baby, and Eric knows cases involving children are a sore spot for Ryan, it’s a nice surprise to have, and the added warmth and love in his chest stays, even after he hears the gruesome details about the kidnapping.

Horatio eyes his clothes as ryan gets closer but otherwise, decides not to say anything. Ryan’s glad, because he doesn’t think he’ll be able to get anything done if h did.

When he checks up on Natalia with the skin sample from the overalls, she also focuses her eyes on his tie but moves on to explain the evidence. 

Ryan, honest to god, prays that the day moves faster. Eric will soon learn turnabout is fair game, Ryan will make sure of that.

Calleigh doesn’t pipe up about the unusual combination of his outfit but she does shoot a knowing look and Ryan groans.

//

Ryan’s hunkered down in his lab when Eric finds him at the end of the day. He’s concentrated on his report when he looks up at the footsteps approaching. 

Eric’s beaming down at him when he sees Ryan, and he didn’t think it was possible but lights up even more when he notices what Ryan’s wearing. It’s like looking into the sun. 

Then Eric is stepping forward, determination set in his jaw as he uses his foot to spin Ryan around in his chair and use that bright orange tie to tug him forward for a kiss. 

They pull apart for air before Ryan is surging up again for another. It’s what Ryan needs after a day like today.


End file.
